Return of Beltorze Arc
The '''Return of Beltorze Arc '''is the second story arc in the Beet the Vandel Buster series. It covers Chapters 4-10 of the manga. In this arc is the beginning of Beet's quest, Grunide's introduction, Beltorze's conquest, Slade's introduction, and the battle between Beet and Beltorze. This arc is preceded by the Becoming a Buster Arc and is succeeded by the Black Horizon Arc. Summary The Beet Warriors Continue Their Journey The Beet Warriors camp out underneath a tree in the wilderness. Poala wakes up only to notice that Cannecks have surrounded the tree. Cranky from sleep deprivation, she attacks the cannecks with Fire Tenketsu. She meets Beet, who has spent the night training. Poala is surprised to see that Beet's training has flattened the nearby rocks. Beet is also surprised, and he tells Poala that Laio has been guiding him through his training from the inside. Beet also tells her that the Zenon Warriors gave him their Saiga three years ago, and that he believes the Zenon Warriors are still alive, but he also knows Beltorze still lives. Beltorze's Conquest At the same time, far away, Beltorze goes to a castle belonging to the Vandel Canbal, and makes Canbal a deal that if his minion can defeat five of Canbal's, he will take control of the castle. Hazan goes on to defeat Canbal's minions, and Beltorze wins the bet. Beltorze then takes advantage of this to kill Canbal with Dark Attack: Hellfire. He then tells Hazan to teach the monsters in the castle his way of doing things. Shagie then comes up to Beltorze, congratulating him. Beltorze reflects that he has not had a good opponent in several years, the last ones being the Zenon Warriors. Shagie tells Beltorze to come to the Dark House of Sorcery and then leaves. Beet Warriors vs. The Giant Beetle While walking, Beet and Poala notice a Jagarm trapped in the ice. Poala tells Beet that they should kill it with Fire Tenketsu. However, when Beet attempts it, he burns his own hand, leaving Poala to realze that even though Beet has Saiga, he still cannot do Tenketsu, much to her shock and dismay. Poala then attacks the Jagarm with just her Fire Tenketsu. However, it is revealed that the Jagarm was actually being eaten by a Giant Beetle, and the Giant Beetle proceeds to attack Beet and Poala. None of Poala's atacks work, but Beet brings out the Burning Lance and flips over the giant beetle using the spear's ability to stretch. Dangowl, Grunide's minion, saw the whole battle, and Grunide sets his sights on Beet. Grunide, the Calm Vandel The focus shifts to Grunide, who has arrived at the Dark House of Sorcery to purchase some monsters. While making his order, he hears a vandel talk to others about how cowardly he is and that he could easily be defeated by that vandel. Calmly, but barely containing his rage, Grunide breaks the vandel's collarbone to warn him. Walking out of the Dark House of Sorcery, Grunide is ashamed that he reacted in such a manner and that vandels nowadays were all copying Beltorze's brutality Meeting Slade Beet and Poala arrive at the port city of Ledoh, however, the villagers keeps to themselves and stay away from the two. On the road, Beet and Poala run into Slade, who Beet knew from his training. Beet and Slade then start arguing about how Vandel Busters should act. When Poala starts talking to Slade, Beet starts to fall asleep and falls in the water, as three days had already passed. Beet is taken to an inn, while Slade says goodbye to Poala. Grunide's Invasion Poala, walking through town, finds a gun shop and starts to go in, but with a shock realizes that the store is on fire from Grunide's Criminal Torches. Dangowl then distracts Poala, while Grunide shoots one of his poison darts into her, incapacitating her. Beet wakes up from his sleep to see the Criminal Torches razing the city. He goes into town and destroys all the Torches, earning the applause of the villagers. Beet then looks for Poala, and discovers her hanging by her wrists on an execution platform. He frees her, but Grunide then shoots a poison dart at Beet, and Beet falls to the ground, seemingly dead. Grunide then tells to his minions how he likes to kill promising busters before they become a threat, thereby dissimilating human society at a greater level. Beet, however, stands up, revealing that he caught the dart before it hit him. He tells Grunide how he thought he was cool and calculating at first, but realizes that Grunide is pure brutality in disguise. Grunide prepares to kill Beet, but is stopped by none other than Beltorze. Beltorze tells Grunide to give Beet to him. In order to stay cool, Grunide obliges. As he walks out of the city, he unleashes his rage on Dangowl, who was chosen for Grunide to release steam on. Grunide slowly returns to normal, walking out and saying that maybe Beltorze will even get a surprise from Beet. Beet vs. Beltorze Beltorze, having expected Grunide to fight him, is The Saiga Have Failed! At first, it seems like Beltorze is dead, but he soon gets back up with barely any injuries. Beet is shocked as to why it didn't work, and Beltorze tells him that he wasn't using the Excellion Blade anywhere near as well as Zenon. When Zenon performed the Zenon Winzard on Beltorze three years ago, Beltorze had to use all his dark power to save his life, whereas Beet's was so weak it was not even worth defending. To Beet's shock, the Excellion Blade starts breaking apart. Beet then pulls out the Cyclone Gunner, but is only able to shoot one blast. Up to his last resort, Beet attempts to bring out the Boltic Axe, but it will not come out in time. Suddenly, Beet's head starts swinging, which shocks Poala because he had just slept. Beltorze attacks Beet with a Dark Attack, slamming Beet against a wall. Cornered, Beet and Poala face imminent death, until Beltorze is cut by a mysterious weapon Slade Steps In Slade comes up to Beltorze, asking him if this was the first time he had seen his own blood. He then creates a windstorm to distract Beltorze while he rescues Beet and Poala. In an alley, Slade yells at Beet, telling him that even four-star Vandels usually require a group attack, and asking him why he dared to fight against Beltorze, a seven-star. Beet said he didn't wanna dishonor the Zenon Warriors by running away, and falls asleep due to the amount of Tengeki he used. With Beet passed out, his Saiga return to him, giving their location away. Fearful, Slade decides to face Beltorze to distract him, telling Poala he doesn't intend to die. Beltorze sees the Saiga return to Beet, but his path is blocked by Slade. Despite not appearing to carry a weapon, Slade cuts Beltorze multiple times. However, Beltorze lets Slade cut him, because his blood would reveal Slade's weapon. Now that his weapon is visible, Slade introduces his Saiga, Silent Grave, an invisible two-edged spear. Despite it being visible, Slade says the battle isn't over yet, and uses Wind Tengeki to create a cylone. Slade, invisble, cuts Beltorze dozens of times. Slade prepares to strike Beltorze's heart, but Beltorze suddenly blocks him. Though he didn't know where Slade was, he could guess where he would strike last, and uses his Dark Power to shatter Silent Grave, effectively incapacitating Slade. To finish him off, Beltorze throws a fireball at Slade. Mastering the Crown Shield and Overcoming Beltorze! Beet, still sleeping, is surrounded by the spirits of the Zenon Warriors in the form of their Saiga. Beet apologizes to them for losing against Beltorze, and the Zenon Warriors tell him he needs to master the Saiga they gave him. Beet then looks on in awe as the Excellion Blade starts repairing itself, and Zenon tells Beet that as long as he has strength in his heart, the Saiga will always heal themselves. Beet then wakes up at the Appraiser's house, where the appraiser tells him that Poala is about to die from Grunide's poison and that he can't heal her. Remembering the words of the Zenon Warriors, Beet brings out the Crown Shield, and detoxifies Poala. He then says to the Appraiser that he's going to Beltorze again, and despite his protests Beet says that he can do it. Beet confronts Beltorze, and knowing that pulling out all his Saiga one by one wouldn't work, decides to pull out the Crown Shield, to Beltorze's surprise. As Beltorze attacks, he is shocked to see the Crown Shield transform into an iron ball. Knowing that cuts and stabs wouldn't hurt Beltorze, Beet decided that bludgeoning Beltorze was his best shot, and Beet starts to hammer away at Beltorze. Meanwhile, Poala wakes up, shocked to see a poison shape of her on the wall. The Appraiser tells her what Beet did, and he and Poala go to check on Beet. Beet's attacks work, and Beltorze seems to be out of Dark Power. However, Beltorze sends in an electric current from underground, and Beet is blasted away from the Crown Shield. Beltorze asks Beet if he wanted to die by his fist or with his first-class dark attack. Beet says that if beltorze doesn't use his First- The Truth About Beltorze and the Voyage to the Black Horizon Chapters Write the second section of your page here.